RWBY: Beacons of Hope
by YoungSamurai18
Summary: Beacon. The school for people to become Hunters and Huntresses. Now, four new students shall begin their journey as others had before them, but will they save the lights of the past.
1. The Wanderer

A young man treks his way into the city,watching as the city goers went about their routine and ignoring the tall boy in the brown cloak with a pole arm strapped to his back.

The boy then saw as a women was guided to an alleyway by three men who all seemed to be grinning about what was being planned for this woman. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

The young man in the cloak followed after the group, then listened in on what they were saying.

"Come on, lady. Give us all your money and we'll leave."

"No!"

"If I were you, I'd leave the woman alone." The men turned to see the young man as he slung a naginata off his shoulder and pointed it.

"Oh? And what're you gonna do?" The lead man said, drawing and leveling a shotgun at the young man, smirking.

The young man suddenly cast off his cloak, revealing himself as a giant of a teen with short black hair, piercing blue eyes, and what looked to be armor of what a traditional samurai would wear.

The leader suddenly motioned for his henchmen to go forward, both drawing long swords and approaching the teen. The teen spun his naginata around, smacking the blade from the first thug's hands, then he spun and roundhoused kicked the man in the face.

The second thug approached, then he received the other end of the pole arm to his face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

As the warrior settled down, he heard a sarcastic applause from the man with the shotgun, who smirked and leveled the gun at him.

"You're more trouble than I thought you'd be, kid. But it ends now." With that, he pulled the trigger on the gun and the slug fired at the kid. The shot knocked the kid onto his rear, causing a smirk from the leader.

The leader suddenly heard the unmistakeable sound of shotgun being cocked, then he felt a shot slamming into his chest, sending him against a wall and knocking him out cold.

The woman looked at her savior as he walked over to her. To her surprise, the young warrior smiled and stretched a hand out to her.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you too much, did they?" The young lady looked at him in surprise, then they both heard one of the thugs get up.

The thug suddenly grabbed his blade and charged the young warrior. The teen's eyes lit red like a flame before he leveled his weapon and fired a blast of fire at the man, burning the front of the criminal's shirt and sending him into a wall, knocking him out.

He then turned to the lady. "Come, I'll take you home."

As the young man walked forward, the lady called out. "Wait, those men. Did you kill them?"

The young man grabbed his cloak, then, as he put it on, he shook his head

"I don't wish to kill unless it's necessary."

** The Wanderer**

**Well, this is the first chapter of my new RWBY story. Thanks to my friend Zivon96 for his opinion on this chapter for the story.**

**Expect to see three more trailers in the coming days.**


	2. The Lion

The forest was quiet, especially at this time of night. The trees swayed in the breeze, and there was not a sound to be heard. Little did anyone know that the showdown about to take place would stain the ground red with the blood of one of the combatants.

A young man with feline features, a red duster over a yellow sleeveless jumpsuit walked into the clearing. What was stranger was that he wore a black cloak over shoulders and a hood over his head, obscuring the rest of his face from anyone else viewing him. Then, he cast off the cloak, revealing blonde hair resembling that of a lion's mane, dark blue eyes, and two ears on his head resembling that of a lion's.

Suddenly, a group of Ursa burst into the clearing, all of which were very hungry for a bite. If they were smart enough to have a grain of intelligence, they'd be surprised to see not a look of fear, but a very feral grin, as if he were expecting the challenge. One of the Ursa roared in rage and charged, then as it got close, the young feline drew a gold and black long sword from a sheath on his belt and sliced the head clean off.

As the head of the first Ursa rolled on the ground, the Faunus suddenly charged forward, meeting the charge of another one of the Ursa. As he charged, his blue eyes became much darker as he roared and his body was outlined with what looked to be a spiritual lion of golden energy. As he jumped and cut the Grimm in half, the armor suddenly took hold and his eyes suddenly turned milk white, along with his canines extending and becoming more lion-like. His sword also shifted and became more curved, taking on a more wicked design.

The final Grimm roared in defiance, seeking to meet the challenge. The Faunus roared back, running towards the Grimm, but as he jumped into the air, the Grimm acted quickly enough and smacked the Faunus through a tree. The Faunus appeared suddenly, slashing his sword through the leg of the Ursa, eliciting a roar of pain from the Grimm.

Another slash took the other leg off, then the sword cleaved the head clean off, sending it rolling to the side.

The armor vanished suddenly and the sword shifted back to its original shape. The Faunus' eyes changed back to their original color and his canines suddenly retraced, making him more human looking. He smirked, then let out a whoop in joy.

"That was cathartic!"

** The Wanderer**

** The Lion**


	3. The Soldier

A young man stood outside a building with two police officers. While the officers were dressed in standard police uniforms, the young man was dressed in a dark blue overcoat, a white shirt and white leggings, along with black generals boots.

The young man stepped out of the shadows and revealed brown hair, brown eyes, and the faint traces of a mustache growing. He suddenly unslung a carbine rifle with a long bayonet attached. He looked at the officers, who nodded at him as they withdrew their own firearms, though theirs were assault rifles.

"Alright, it's time we finally ended these guys. We all know what to do. Go in, kill the guards in our way, and rescue the hostages. Ready...Go!" The young man punctuated his sentence with a kick to the door, breaking it down.

The first thing they saw as they went in was a group of men armed with rifles of their own. Two of the criminals dropped to their knees and dropped their weapons, surrendering themselves. The three other raised their rifles, but they never got the chance to fire them. The young man and the law enforcement officers opened fire on the three criminals, killing them with a bullet to the chest.

As the criminals who surrendered were handcuffed, the young man walked forward with his rifle at the ready, then he approached the door to the next room, stopping and looking at the officers. When he received a nod from both, he kicked the door down. What he saw was 10 people, 5 men and 5 women, tied up and gagged. The guard in charge scrambled for his rifle, but when he had finally set his sights on the young man, he had received a bullet to the skull.

As the officers walked in, the young man motioned to the hostages. "Free these people, I'm taking down the head." The officers nodded and started freeing the hostages as the young man walked to the door. Before he opened the door, he closed his eyes...

_The young man kicked the door down as he had done before, but suddenly received a shotgun blast to the chest, knocking him over and killing him. The criminal head smirked as he saw the young man fall. _

The young man opened his eyes and knew what he had seen was what would happen if he kicked down the door. Instead, he kicked the door from the side of the doorway, a shotgun blast taking a chunk of the door instead of where his chest would have been.

He then put his rifle around the corner and fired, hearing a cry of pain from the criminal. The young man suddenly removed the bayonet from his gun, the bayonet extending into a cavalry saber and the rifle shortening into pistol. He then emerged from the doorway and saw the criminal head get up and draw a knife from his belt.

"Let's go, kid."

"Bring it."

The knife wielding criminal head charged and swung his knife, to which it got deflected by the saber. The young man leveled his hand gun at the criminal, then he received a sucker punch to the cheek from a bodyguard sending him sprawling.

As the head and his bodyguard went forward to end the young man's life, the kid suddenly fired his pistol into the eye of the guard, killing him instantly. The head suddenly found himself disarmed seconds later and at the mercy of the young man's saber.

"No, don't kill me!" The criminal pleaded, his eyes wide with fear. The young man brought his blade up to deliver the final blow, much to the shock of the head criminal. The blade was brought down, pommel first, knocking out the criminal. The young man hooked his saber onto his gun, extending it back to rifle form and slinging the gun over his shoulder.

"I'll let the police decide your punishment."

**The Wanderer**

**The Lion**

**The Soldier**


	4. The General

A young woman in golden armor that resembled that of a hoplite, a Kopis in her right hand and an aspis shield in her left, stood ready, as if waiting for something. Her patience would be rewarded as a robotic hoplite rounded the bend, it's shield and sword at the ready. The woman wasn't deterred, only smirking as she drew her blade and readied herself.

The robot charged forward, swinging it's sword down, only to be met by the the woman's own sword. The girl then jumped up and delivered a kick to the chest of her robotic adversary, though it didn't do much as the robot hit her with its shield, knocking her on her rear. The robot went for the kill, but the woman rolled out of the way before the sword would have impaled her. The robot suddenly went for another stab, but the woman had already gotten back up and had blocked the sword.

She smirked, then the armored woman suddenly brought her shield around and clocked her foe in the face, causing the robot to stagger a bit. The robot then sheathed it's blade and drew a spear. The woman readied herself, then deflected a spear thrust by the opponent and kicked the robot in the chest, sending it stumbling backwards. She then raised her sword and it began to crackle with electricity, then she lowered the blade, aimed it like a gun, then fired the burst directly at the robot. The robot was sent stumbling again, then it regained it's balance and put it's shield out in front to stop another blast.

The woman, thinking quick, closed her eyes, then her body was covered in a golden aura as two clones made of what looked to be energy appeared from nowhere, then the three interlocked their shields as the robot made a charge, the spear clashing with round shield of the original. The three moved forward, each attacking in their own. The first clone came forward, then slashed the robots torso, only to meet the end of the spear and disintegrate. The second clone rammed her blade into the back of the robot, then avoided getting impaled and whacked the robot with her shield. The robot suddenly took another blade from the original, then two started attacking together, slashing the robot to bits. Before the robot lost it's head, it thrusted it's spear forward and destroyed the clone.

When the original had lopped off the robot warriors head, she panted and smiled.

"I will never be defeated. All others will fall."

**And thats all the trailers! Keep an eye out for the first chapter of the story.**


End file.
